Ross
}} }} Ross Kenry O'Donovan (born 17 June 1987), also known by internet names RubberRoss, RubberNinja '''or CondomRoss', is an animator and friend of the Game Grumps. He is the main host of Steam Train, originally co-hosted alongside Danny. Ross was originally mentioned many times on Game Grumps by Jon and Arin. He made his first physical appearance on the show briefly in Rocky Road. He appeared again in the announcement for the 'Hey I'm Grump' and 'Not So Grump' Tees. When Ross is mentioned on Game Grumps, it's usually his accent that's discussed. Though Ross was born and raised in Perth, Western Australia, and both his parents are Irish, he never developed an entire Australian or Irish accent. He says that his accent is "International". However, his accent does drop into a slight Australian accent at times. On June 25, 2013, the same day as Jon's departure, Ross began co-hosting a new show on the Game Grumps channel called Steam Train, alongside Danny. This was changed exactly a year later; he remains the main host, while Danny, Arin, Suzy and Barry are recurring hosts. Ross also has a cat that was stated as "not liking him very much". This was later debunked in the Skyrim series. Animation Career Ross studied Animation at FTI (Film and Television Institute of WA) in Fremantle where he assumed the role as Director and created a short called Shaolin Sausage in 2006. Ross' best known work is the series ''Gamer Tonight, which is voiced and co-written by Arin and was produced for the ABC2 (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) video game-based programme Good Game. The series features a fictitious talk show called 'Gamer Tonight with Richard Farkas', whose host would interview various types of gamers. He also created the show 'Gameoverse', which featured Arin in every speaking role. Gameoverse has since been put on hiatus, but on many occasions (MAGFEST, Livestreams) Ross has expressed interest in rebooting the series. Ross has also done various other video game related animations, such as organizing the Newgrounds collaboration 'There's Something About Halo', which had Arin doing the voices of Master Chief, Marine 1, and Marine 2. He created 'Awesome Evolved', a parody of Arin's 'Awesome' series, and once farted into a microphone for fifteen minutes straight. He made the easter eggs of Arin's Awesome Compilation Vol 1 and Metal Gear Awesome 2 flash films; in Awesome Compilation Vol 1, the easter egg (accessible by clicking the word 'DESTINY' in the selection screen) was a dramatization of him teaching Arin how to use Flash to make a compilation. In Metal Gear Awesome 2, the Easter egg (accessible by clicking the top left corner above the 'ME' of 'METAL' in the selection screen) was a short where Ross propelled Arin to the skies with his gigantic penis. He also appeared in Arin's It's Dad's Birthday Again Flash Film, where he suggested giving Arin's Dad a picture of him framed, saying it would be better than making a crappy flash animation for him. Quotes Trivia * He is married to special effects artist and cosplayer Holly Conrad. *He and Holly own two pet cats: Doctor Orpheus (who he usually referred to as Orph) and Mojo. *Ross, along with Holly, made a brief cameo appearance on the "Space Ace" episode of JonTron, where they get angry to find that Jon's in their house. He's also credited with filming Jon's "Kings Quest V" video. **He also makes an appearance as a pilot in Jon's StarCade ''episode on X-Wing. *When in video with other Grumps Ross tends to act as a third wheel of sorts. He is the subject of many insults and considered the lesser class as part of an entire joke scheme, which Ross takes annoyingly in stride. Whenever Ross screws up, Danny will usually utter the popular phrase, "Goddammit Ross...". *Ross and Holly have both been on television when Holly was on the TV show ''Heroes of Cosplay, which occasionally featured Ross in the background. *Ross is not a fan of horror games, and as mentioned in the first episode of SOMA with Barry (who is equally scared of horror titles), admits to being "a baby" when playing them. *Similar to Arin, Ross is a big fan of Transformers, claiming Grimlock to be his most favorite character. In certain skits, Ross can often be seen playing with a large Metroplex toy, down to slowdancing with it during Danny's singing. *During the October 2013 AMA, Arin and Danny stated that if Ross finds himself losing in a game he often stops trying to win all together in favor of messing with the overall outcome of the game. At the time they said this he had yet to do it on the channel, but when the group played Fortune Street on Steam Rolled, Ross, having found himself losing most of his property and in a no-win situation, would often stall the game for no reason and feed Arin money for the remainder of the game, propelling him to victory over Suzy who had been winning for the vast majority of the series. *On the second episode of the Skyrim Series in Steam Train, Ross mentioned that he used to have night terrors. He described it as "I used to see eyes on walls and shit, it was really crazy". Ross also made an animation about this titled "Nocturnus". *Ross has stated in the 'DreadOut' play through that he has a fear of "Little girls in white dresses at the end of hallways- specifically that!" This fear was most likely caused from Stephen King's 'The Shining'. *Ross was married while wearing a Doctor Who costume that replicated the Tenth Doctor's attire. Pictures of the wedding can be found here. He is also seen wearing it in his appearances on Table Flip, since dressing as a time traveler works in any period piece. *Ross purportedly received a total of six Mews in his copy of Pokémon Blue due, presumably, to an oversight at the Poké Tour he attended in Australia. This was revealed on the Game Grumps Flight Delayed PODCAST!! near the end of the video. *Ross stated in a tumblr post that he was 26 years old at the time of posting. This would mean he was born in 1987 (June 17th). *Ross tends to screw up his sayings, such as "Del Taco: So much food, no much money." These are referred to as 'Rossisms'. *It is stated several times throughout Steam Train that Ross has terrible timing and musical rhythm. Arin has said that it took Ross about thirty takes to sing the Steam Sleigh intro. Despite this, Ross has played guitar, but could only recite the GoldenEye theme, as mentioned in an Electronic Super Joy episode *Ross claims he almost accidentally killed someone he was teaching animation to, as revealed in the Ninja Sex Party & Steam Train MAGFest 12 Panel . The kid he was teaching had Epilepsy, and while Ross was showing him how to animate a ball going back and forth, the kid fell over and smashed his head against a concrete wall. * Ross often falls asleep to the sound of the Starship Enterprise from Star Trek. * As stated in The Friend Ship, a cat clawed off Ross' cheek when he was three years old, giving him a fear of cats that lasted for many years. * It's made apparent throughout the Civilization V: Brave New World play through that Ross believes 'animal husbandry' (the science of breeding and caring for farm animals) to mean bestiality. * Ross used to skateboard, until someone broke his board by falling on him, as stated in OlliOlli . He was able to ollie and kickflip. * During Super Monkey Ball Part 4, Ross said to put "Arin Hanson is fucking stupid." in the trivia section of Arin's page, as this was the first time Arin confused his shows on Grumpcade. * Ross was absent from a Steam Train one-off for the first time ever in Peggle Nights (unless one counts Single Train or Meow Train). He has since been absent from the Five Nights at Freddy's and Plants vs. Zombies series. * Ross can read Braille. * Ross has a super hot blonde sister, as stated in the Steam Train episode Shrek Forever After * Ross is a World of Warcraft player, often playing on the 'Ursin' server. He has a guild on the Horde side while Markiplier has a guild on the Alliance side. The two go against one another frequently. * Ross is often shown to be good friends with Rooster Teeth Employee Miles Luna, Ex-Rooster Teeth employee Ray Narvaez Jr, and also internet famous puppet maker, Puppets R Us. He was also shown to be friends with Haloid creator and Rooster Teeh animator Monty Oum, who unfortunately passed away in February 2015. * As revealed by himself in part 5 of Lego Island, Ross has an aversion to onion and garlic; eating either makes him feel sick. * Ross has made cameo appearances in several Ninja Sex Party music videos: "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started!," "Party of Three," "Dragon Slayer," "Why I Cry," and "Peppermint Creams." He is almost always credited as playing himself. ** Additionally, he provided some animation for the music video for "The Ultimate Sandwich." ** He's also collaborated with Studio Yotta to create a full animated music video for the Starbomb song "Minecraft is for Everyone." * Ross is 5'10". * Ross has occasionally been jokingly accused of being what is known as a "chameleon" for becoming more integrated with American life and moving away from Australian mannerisms. * Ross is "ripped" as self-proclaimed many times throughout the time he has joined Grumps. * On Islands episode of GrumpcadesRoss revealed he takes Concerta, an ADD medication, and once accidentally double dosed on it. * Ross is revealed to tell stories with no specific meaning to them then pulls the "I thought you were my friend" card whenever someone calls him out for it. * It was revealed in Pokemon Art Academy: Movin' Up - Part 12, that Ross was killed in a stampede at Vidcon 2015 by a Youtuber Jc Caylen and his fans and described it as being killed in "A Mufasa ass Stampede." * Ross has become notorious in the Super Mario Maker community for his custom levels, which are extremely difficult to the point where the completion rate is often below 1%. Arin and Danny started a new series for Super Mario Maker and decided to start with Ross's levels. Much raging and swearing directed at Ross has since followed. Holly had also attempted a handful of Ross' levels over her own YouTube page with Ross co-hosting, although she surrendered much sooner than Arin and Danny, refusing to accept his hints to complete the levels after he set the hint word to "bananacan't". * In episode 83 of Super Mario Galaxy (Actual Factual), Danny said that Ross has a habit of using the bathroom without washing his hands afterwards, and then eating pretzels out of a pretzel bag that is shared among the Grumps. * According to Danny in the finale of Super Mario Galaxy, Ross goes out of his way to convince people that he has more than two nipples * Ross has a knack for speaking Vogon, as seen on the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy playthrough. * In primary school, Ross won a clown doctor pog fair and square, but was forced to give it back by a teacher. He won it from Tim. He's still salty about it to this day. * Ross and Holly's pigeon, Feathers, sometimes chases after him and tries to attack him. * Unlike Brian, Ross doesn't have a PhD. Navigation Category:People Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Animators Category:KittyKatGaming Guests